


Family Time

by maxduckbutt



Series: Override [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Everybody else mentioned, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Castiel, Angry Everybody Else, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean's Omega Has The Hots For Castiel's Alpha, Discussions of Non-Consensual Mating, Doctor Castiel, Engineer Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's POV.<br/>Dean and Castiel face the music. No one is impressed (well, maybe Gabriel is, but he's always weird) and instincts take precedence. The joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know this series update took a while, I'm sorry about that, a lot of unexpected things popped up out of nowhere.  
> I think I've tagged everyone and everything happening in this chapter, if I haven't feel free to yell at me in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy~

When Dean walked into Michael Novak’s ridiculously large living room, he could practically feel the power radiating out of the room.

Ten Alphas in one room was nothing to joke about and Dean had to tamp down hard on his Omega instincts that seemed to order him to make himself appear smaller. Instead he squared his shoulders, raised his head and sat down beside Sam on the piano bench, carefully observing the expressions of the Alphas that ranged from confused amusement to impatience.

Dean watched as Michael turned to Castiel, raising an eyebrow so as to ask his younger brother exactly why he’d summoned the lot of them into his home.

“Well?”

“Dean has something to say to you all,” Castiel murmured, visibly ignoring Dean’s flare of panic through the bond while awkwardly sending back some tentative comfort.

Having ten pairs of Alpha eyes on you was like bleeding while swimming with sharks - dangerous. It wasn’t as if Dean was objectively afraid of a single person in the room, it was just instinctual to want to panic.

But if there was one thing Dean Winchester had learned to fight all his life, it was instinct.

“I-“ he croaked out, clearing his throat as Sam nudged an elbow into his side in concern, “Okay, so you guys have to promise not to freak out.”

Alfie rolled his eyes, getting up from the window seat and flexing his fists, readying himself for a fight that’s bound to happen, “Every single time you say that, everyone does freak out, and then some douchebag needs to be put to sleep.”

Dean frowned as Castiel snorted.

_Laugh it up, Chuckles. I might be the one singing like a canary but I never said anything about not taking you down with me._

He felt Castiel tense up when the bond flashed with an aura of smugness.

“Castiel and I mated yesterday,” he replied cheerily, pulling down his collar with now practiced ease and showing them the bright red mark.

He could practically feel Castiel’s eyes shooting daggers at him.

The stunned silence that followed was nothing short of expected and Dean wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before casually getting up from his seat and moving towards the main door.

“Well, now that we’re done, I’m just going to head on over to wo-ow! Sammy what in hell are you doing?!”

“Mated?!”

It takes a lot to get these guys looking as lost as they do now, but Dean was practically proficient at it, so he sighed, dragged his butt back to the piano bench and waited for everyone to process this new bit of information.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and tilted his head up, shaking his head miserably as he attempted to find a well-thought out reason for this development, while Gabriel looked unreasonably gleeful.

Gadreel and Balthazar gaped at their younger brother and Anna sagged against the sofa in stunned silence.

Luke looked neither phased nor overly concerned by this development, while Alfie looked torn between laughing and apologising on Dean’s behalf.

John and Sam stared at Dean with their eyebrows raised.

“Now before ya’ll get mad at Cas-“

“Somehow we don’t believe Cas was at fault here, Dean,” John muttered dryly, scratching his stubble as he gazed at his son in amusement.

“Now that’s just rude, Dad. Have a little faith in your son! I-“

“Dean!” Alfie called out, stopping his best friend from directing this conversation who knows where, “How did this happen? Have you two been seeing each other behind our backs? (Cas blanched at this) Are you pregnant? (Everyone else blanched at this, while Cas choked on air) Did you drunk mate?”

“God no, Alfie, geez. I-okay, look, this is the part I don’t want you to freak out over. The other night I went to some stupid, dodgy bar for a drink and I picked this Alpha up, total creep by the way, but when you’re as drunk as I was, you’re at the point where everyone looks appealing and we-“ Dean hunched his shoulders trying to hide his embarrassment, “we did the do and while it was happening, the fucker mated me - bit me right in the neck. I freaked out for way too long and before long it had been almost two weeks,which meant the whole permanent deal, so I went to Castiel and he agreed to override the mating mark and here we are. One big happy family. Hugs all around?"

The yelling started almost immediately.

“Dean!"  
“How could you be so irresponsible?!”  
“When are you going to learn that not all Alphas are like us?!”  
“What if Castiel had said no?!”  
“Are you crazy?!”  
“Did you and Castiel fuck like animals?” (“Gabriel, shut up!”)  
“Who the fuck was that guy?! Why the fuck hasn’t anyone arrested him?!”  
“I’m bringing this up in parliament!”  
“Fuck that! Get a sketch of the fucker and put it all over the media!”  
“Dean, what in fuck were you doing at a seedy bar anyway?!”  
“What if you’d gotten pregnant?!”  
“Jesus, why is it so hard for you to be careful?!"

Let’s just pause here for a second here.

Omega biology is a bit fucked up. It’s a messed up bunch of hormones and weird anatomy that voids being male or female, and instead creates a whole bunch of other problems which create an odd dominant/submissive relationship between them and the Alphas.

Imagine your mind having near zero control over your instincts? Scary right? The life of an Omega was sadly an instinctual one.

In the id, ego, superego of genders, Omegas fell miserably in the id section.  
Fuck your logic, you want to be a baby momma. Is that a knot? Here’s my ass. You have red eyes? Well bend me over and get going.

The Beta (fucking assholes) were the luckiest, they were "second gender fluid", meaning they could be whatever they wanted to be. But they were rare. They barely made up 3% of the population. Dean hated them.

The Alphas were exactly what you'd expect. Knotheads, the king of kings,  
"let me be your hero baby” even if you didn’t need a fucking hero - the bunch of assholes. And their word was law whether you liked it or not. If Dean’s family wasn’t comprised of 99% Alpha, he’d hate them too.

Lucky for Omegas, biological law didn’t play a too strong role in terms of social law, so they were safe…for the most part.

Now the reason we went into this tidbit of trivia is, that no matter how much control you have over your instincts, when you have nine Alphas yelling at you, you’re going to cave in and Dean did.

Unable to fight his instincts longer, he shut his eyes and kneeled on the floor, tilting his neck to the side in surrender.

This shut the Alphas up faster than any smart ass comment he could have made, but his instincts triggered his mates and boy oh boy Castiel wasn’t going to like that was he?

_Told you I’d take you down with me._

Castle’s roar of “ENOUGH!” _was_ enough to get everyone sitting back on their couches, his eyes burning red as he stalked over to his mate.

Dean felt himself being pulled off of the floor and into Castiel’s arms, whimpering (God he hated himself) as his body sought protection against the other Alphas in the room.

“It’s done! There’s no use yelling at him for something that’s already happened! Michael go do whatever you think you could stop this from happening again and get everyone else to help you. If you can really get that fucker off the streets then do it. I think it’s time everybody back off and think about this. Dean’s my mate now. It’s over. Let’s just think about what we can do and should do moving on. He’s planning on moving into my place by this weekend, so when you’ll are done cooling off, you can find him there and have a conversation like civilised people.”

With that, Castiel wrapped his fist around his wrist and pulled him out the door. (Is he in a fucking soap opera or what?) All he needed was crappy background music to go with the exit.

Dean’s Omega side was really liking this Castiel though, he was just the right shade of come-fuck-me that his Omega enjoyed, heck he wouldn’t be surprised if he gave into his urges and ended up standing on a table going “Oh Alpha! My Alpha!”

God knows, whatever else would happen this week, it was going to be one gigantic shitstorm after another. But Dean didn't back off from challenges. Well, not really anyway.

Dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this update. I saw a few plot requests in the comments in the last two instalments, I will do my best to put them in as I go along.
> 
> The next update will be from Cas's POV and will also be about Dean's moving in. Dun Dun Dunn. (Fun times are ahead. I think).
> 
> Comment and let me know your thoughts or give me a Kudos. Whatever floats your boat.
> 
> Thanks again for reading~!


End file.
